


【WANLSON】他不知道

by yuyuyu37



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 11:36:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyuyu37/pseuds/yuyuyu37
Summary: 杀手爱情故事未完结





	1. Chapter 1

01.

 

从窗口看到Paul走进院子，Patrick就知道有事发生。他为大哥拉开门后观察到对方脸上明显是挤出来的笑，忍住没有点破，笑着将哥哥迎进屋。

Paul一屁股摔进沙发的第一句话是：“我想洗手不干了。”他最近常这样说。

 

Patrick很少去追究这些话语的真假。他永远都记得Paul有次说完“我可太喜欢这些小兔子了！”就立刻把炸药藏在兔子窝底下，最终炸掉任务目标半边脸的疯狂事迹。

 

“为什么这样想呢？”Patrick仍旧贴心地关切道，随后坐到沙发的另一侧倒了杯威士忌递过去。Paul到来之前他正独自享受这瓶有着独特花果气息的调和酒，那是前不久James买回来的日本产威士忌，瓶身的标签上印着墨色的汉字。

 

-

 

“Toki，有季节的意思，也有时机、瞬间的意思。”Patrick走神到James轻轻放下酒瓶对他解释那个文字的场景。

那天凌晨回来的小个子站在他们的茶几后面。他刚理完发，那些糟乱的红头发稍都被打理清爽，鬓角至后脑勺的部分被剃短，可以从发根处看见隐约的头皮。他嘴角挂着的笑让他显得蓬勃且充满活力，简直像个年轻的高中男孩——如果忽略他左手手掌中握住的那柄匕首刃上凝着的血痂的话。

“把握时机太重要了，Patty......Your time is now.”

他的男孩把匕首扔到玻璃几案的表面，发出清脆的碰撞音，紧接着从桌面爬过来跨坐到他的大腿上，一把捧过他的脑袋。James嘴里的血腥味同窗外凝着寒气的夜色让Patrick尝到了别具一格的香甜。伸进来的舌尖仿佛想要占据什么，带着对欲望的轻微颤栗。纠缠的唇舌很快滋生出涌动的快意，Patrick只想立刻顺着细瘦的腰线把手探进对方松垮的裤腰里，向下去揉他软乎乎的小屁股。

但他没有。

 

Patrick只是将James轻松地搂起来安置在沙发深处，转身从茶几底下搁着的急救箱里翻出新的绷带和消毒药水。盘腿坐到他面前的地毯上，拽过James的脚腕，卷起牛仔裤腿，露出那道对方刚进门就被他观察到的伤口。

Patrick用镊子夹起医用棉花的时候顿了一下，抬眼看James，“疼了就叫啊。”

James回过神来才笑着说：“按照你不知轻重的手劲，要不痛恐怕很难。”

“我是职业杀手，不是职业医生，只管杀，可不管治。”

“这话可真够厉害的！看来我今天这条命是要栽在同行手里。”James从鼻子里哼出笑声，抬起小腿蹭蹭Patrick的手背，放软声音，“饶命哦，杀手先生，我很怕疼的。”

“严格来说咱们算是竞业对手，同行是仇家听过没？不过话说回来，怕疼怕死怕鬼怕恐怖片，什么都怕结果却干了这行，你说你是不是很神奇？”

James扬起下巴：“什么都怕干了这行，还能完整无缺活到现在，你说是不是更神奇？”

Patrick不再同他斗嘴，挪了下坐姿专心包扎。伤员斜倚在沙发扶手上，懒洋洋笑嘻嘻地用另一只闲不住的脚在Patrick的腿上蹭，有一下没一下地触到正在试图用纱布打出可爱蝴蝶结的人的大腿根。

Patrick抓住调皮的脚，扯过来上方的人，翻身将他按在地毯上，“看来你今天是非得要栽在我手里。”

 

所有的晨光都从四面敞开的窗户里涌进来，蜜意摇曳在光束里。急救箱被碰翻，零零碎碎的小东西散了一地。

“你可以试试。”James张开嘴唇呼出一口热气，摘掉黑框眼镜的鼻梁两侧透出淡红的压痕，眼底流淌过整个清晨的闪烁。

他眯起狭长的眼睛笑着，看起来如同危险的猫科捕食者。

 

-

 

他的思绪飘得太远，以至于只听到了Paul大段陈述句之后的最后总结：“……所以，你嫂子和我，我们决定要生个孩子。”

Patrick吓得差点扔掉手里漂亮的锤纹杯。是做梦吗？这或许比听到Mark在电视台里播一条佛州明天要脱离美洲大陆飘进太平洋的新闻还要匪夷所思。他咳嗽了几声，以掩饰自己的动摇，直觉告诉他，最好不要多问，多嘴可能会引发糟糕的事情。

但即使他不说话，厄运也完整地毫不怜悯地降临了。Paul又挤出一个讨好的狡猾笑容，说：“那，我手里还剩最后一个活，能帮帮忙吗？亲亲老弟。”

他真的很想掏出裤兜里的枪撂在他俩面前，然后冷酷地说一句：“去你的吧！”

但在这之前，Paul及时地扬起两根手指，看起来像是比了个愚蠢的剪刀手，“我再加雇主出价的百分之二十！怎么样？”

 

如果James在这，那小子绝对已经笑成了一朵太阳花。但作为一位成熟稳重的职业杀手，Patrick仅仅是淡淡地笑，含蓄地点了点下巴，最后被他巨熊一样高壮的大哥箍进怀里猛烈地亲了一下额头。

看在本杰明·富兰克林的份上，他忍住了揍自己亲哥哥的冲动。

 

-

 

Paul把资料转到他的邮箱离开之后，Patrick开始收拾行李。他在屋子里转着圈，从二楼的卧室转到地下的储藏间。最终依依不舍地对起居室桌子上的盆栽道别。

“再见了，小茉莉。”如果她因缺乏照顾而枯萎，那将会是一件值得悲伤的事。

 

事实上，Patrick不是特别有上进心的那类从业者，他更喜欢的是工作结束之后的假期，海滩上的太阳、后院的草木、厨房里香软的蛋饼和裹着粉红绒毯的电影马拉松。这份悠闲与他是家中最小的孩子也不无关系，连James也打趣过：“你是被哥哥们宠大的甜饼。”

他说话的语调可比甜饼甜多了。但他把Patrick大多数的懒散行为都归纳到家传渊源的理论时，通常会引起Patrick的不满，例如他结束一个任务回来把浸透了血的长裤和袜子随手丢在地板上又被James拎到面前责问的时候。

“我想知道你还住在Paul那里的时候，他会不会打你屁股？他就没有好好教过你怎么善后！”

“你想的话，也可以打我屁股。”Patrick总有对策为自己开脱，他对如何惹恼James再顺利把对方逗笑这件事显得驾轻就熟。

 

“希望Jimmy可以早点回来给你浇水……”他对着花盆里的绿叶诉说愿望，还说了一些别的。存在大篇幅修辞和长句的演说，其实只存在于想象之中，他说出声音的仅有简短的几句，眨眨眼用以填补段落间的空白。也许他还提到了洛杉矶的那家网红冻酸奶店，James坐在荧光粉的灯牌底下，身上铺展开电子光线的红晕，发稍的红燃成一曲摇滚乐。

 

James从来不会像他这样瞻前顾后——尽管那家伙也存在精打细算的时候，但果断时就像一把削铁无声的利刃。

他就是个小狮子。Patrick这样评价他的情人。James本人对此倒是不以为然，但也并没有就此进行过反驳。

 

Patrick放下了园艺喷壶，在冰箱的便利贴上留下一个三叉戟的涂鸦。那是他和James约定好的出任务时的暗号。他和他的小狮子，从属于不同的组织。Patrick是家族生意，而James则更像一个自由职业者。

 

他不知道他每次的行踪，他也不会知道他的。

 

希望回来的时候，还能看到你。Patrick在心底又念了一遍。

推开门时，暮色已经将天空熏得漆黑。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

02.

 

一般来说Patrick在执行任务之前不会再和Mark碰头，他们只在电话暗线里沟通。但这次的目标似乎来头不小，Paul还专门在邮件里嘱咐他先去Mark的店里补充装备。

 

“为什么要你来做这一单，我看Paul真是疯了！”Mark转身打开吧台后的橱柜。这家地下酒吧对外说是Mark新闻主播职涯之外的副业，还因考究的装潢和高冷的熟客预约制登上过电视台和杂志的探店专栏。可实际上，他们一家都心知肚明此间的一切都是幌子，唯有Mark打开的柜子里才有真正的高档货。

二哥取出了两支巴卡拉高脚杯，倒了杯伏特加，又倒了杯气泡水推到Patrick面前，问：“来点冰块？”

Patrick摇摇头，接回刚才的话题：“到底什么情况？”

Mark将冰块哗啦一声丢进杯中，扬起脸喝了一大口，“委托人违反规定把任务托付给了不止一家。这就很没劲了，他把你往险境里送，他怎么敢！”

“哥哥有他的考虑吧，毕竟Momoa家这股势力咱们还没碰过，也可能想试试水。”Patrick将食指关节扣在吧台的大理石台面上，沉闷的敲击声成为安静店内的背景音乐，他沉默了好一会儿，才又开口，“况且，什么险境能难住你们的弟弟呢。”他抬抬下巴，露出得意又可爱的笑。

“哦！你最棒了，我的小饼干！”Mark对他发出一句情景喜剧式的的赞美，收回浮夸的溺爱表情后才给予严肃叮嘱，“委托人找的另一方是Whannell那边，他手下也有几个得力的，遇到了要是抢起来不是闹着玩。你记住，无论什么时候，自己的命比什么都值钱。”

 

Patrick敲击台面的手因那个名字而停顿有短暂的一瞬，随即举起杯中的水饮尽，“知道了，那咱们赶紧办正事。”

Mark将酒杯冲洗后又收回柜子，伸手按动了其中机关，一旁墙壁便侧滑开来展现出辉煌的暗室，枪支器械陈列其中。Patrick迈开步子走进这片方方正正、训练有素的队列，他的影子被头顶灯光投射在房间深处，变得越来越长。

气泡水的碳酸一直在他舌尖上噼里啪啦地跳舞。

 

-

 

James的鱼缸里的气泡也很喜欢跳舞。夜晚为他们的屋子拉上帷幕时，客厅里就只有氧气泵的声音和咕嘟嘟上下翻飞的泡泡。它们永远被囚在水底，跳着冗长的不断重复的舞曲为沉睡的鱼伴奏。

他喜欢鱼也很喜欢大海，他从澳洲来，却像海洋才是真正的故乡似的。James习惯在睡不着的晚上盯着鱼缸发呆，水槽灯带来的蓝色幻影就晃在他的脸上和瞳孔里。后来他的热带鱼因为疏于照料死掉了。Patrick注视着James面无表情地将鱼的尸体用盆装进洗手间，为它们举办了并不太体面的马桶葬礼。

他没有开口搭话，死寂的空气绕在他们身上，一动也不动。James坐回沙发里，Patrick跟随着站住在他面前。过了很久，或许也仅仅是体感时间的很久，James才抬起脸说：“你得抱抱我。别这么冷酷好吗？”

Patrick没有反驳关于冷酷的指控，尽管他非常想。他倾身给了他一个拥抱，因为过分的挂心而动作僵硬。James的身材紧实，比实际看来隐藏有更多肌肉。但他的体温冰冷，锁骨伶仃凸起，颈侧有薄荷味的洗发水香气。

有那么短暂的一瞬，Patrick几乎就要爱上他。这个可怕的念头刚占据脑袋，他就侧过脸吻了James的嘴唇，把无稽之谈吞进腹中才安心。亲吻伴随两个人滚在沙发上的动作而变得激烈，与其说是吻，不如说是撕咬。James的身体冰凉，手指更冷，可他指尖经过的地方却让留下高热。他没有完全把衣服脱掉，留下最后一件衬衣，衣襟敞开，领口顺着削薄肩头滑落，他彻彻底底地在刻意引诱，并且，他做到了。Patrick尽可能地分开腿去迎接更深入的交合。

James骑上来一直压着他，他的脸上全是征服的热情，喉咙里低嘶出野兽般的呜咽。Patrick开始察觉到恐惧，想拒绝又不得不屈从。James的嘴把他的脖子和胸口都折磨得通红，疼痛让高潮来临地凶猛无比。伴着从嘴角淌出的血，体液埋进身体深处。

 

天花板昏沉的块面如同一块巨大的布料笼罩在眼前，Patrick听到它在夜风中猎猎作响，快要降落压迫到自己头上。

“如果你接到杀我的任务，你会不会做？”他摩挲James耳侧的发根问。

 

Patrick在他们确定同居关系的那一天就这样问过，那时他得到的回答是斩钉截铁的“会”。

“我会杀你，而且会毫不手软。这就是我的工作。”他的表情带着宏伟和理所当然的决心。

 

可那一次他的情人却背过身去，似乎要把自己沉进沙发靠背和坐垫之间的缝隙里。他没再说话，只是均匀地呼吸着，像是真的睡着了一般。只留下后颈流畅的弧线和背上突出的脊椎对着Patrick，在黑暗之中显得脆弱又迷人。

“没有杀手会把弱点暴露在外面睡觉！”Patrick得不到能让自己心安理得的回答，只能恼火地冲他的后脑勺挑刺，但不知为何又浮现出了一个连自己也未察觉的笑容。

 

“爱上了就得分开，我很迷信的。”这是James同他最初达成的协定。在这之后还有更多的小心翼翼的约法三章。毕竟没有哪一个杀手会真心实意地爱上另一个杀手。他们连明天都不知道在哪，只能怀揣着他们神圣的协定，走入眼前的良夜。

 

-

 

Patrick没想到的是他会接到Leigh的电话，那个近几年才声名鹊起的杀手组织的头目Leigh Whannell。他记得男人有着不可思议的漂亮绿眼睛和可爱的圆脸盘.他是在Mark给他传来的“动保组织救下被困水獭”的新闻片段上看到这张脸的。他更早之前知道这个人，是从James的嘴里。

“下次如果有凑到一起的休假，可以去尝尝那家酸奶冰淇淋。Leigh说很好吃。”那是James第一次在Patrick面前提起别人的名字。他躲在毯子底下说完后立刻塞了好几颗小鱼软糖强迫自己闭了嘴——可能是恐怖片的惊悚情节令他失去警惕。

 

“去救他。他的任务没有解决，并且一直困在那儿，生死未卜。”Leigh在那头语气紧张。

“你们组织没人了吗？”

“都在出任务！该死的，你他妈到底去不去？”

“……我不欠你什么，Whannell先生。”对方明显的失态令Patrick安静了一会，他亦感受到了听筒里的沉默，只好接着说，“在完成任务的前提下，我会尽力。但这是我和他的交情，与你无关，Whannell先生。”

 

Patrick挂了电话，手机摆在车载支架上，屏幕很快就恢复成黯淡的黑。他望向那块虚无表面映出的自己的脸。膝盖的一处旧伤开始隐隐作痛，这很显然不是什么好兆头。与此同时，无尽的前路从前窗朝他涌来，傲慢的日光顶头刺进眼底，在他的眼皮上投射出鲜红的残像。

他脑中浮现出越来越多James的影子，源源不绝，在视野里缠绕成诡异的图像。

Patrick空出左手揪紧了泛着恶心的胃部的T恤，一定是那杯可恶的气泡水。那些碳酸泡泡在他身体疯长燃烧，顺着衣服的皱褶一直烧进他手掌心的纹路。

 

Patrick预设了许多种可能性，最好的与最坏的都有。

他不知道后备箱里的那些家伙，是否足够应对他将要迎来的状况。

 

 


End file.
